Salaud!
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: ...?xKai Kaix?xKai.....heu je sais pas lisez? T car yaoi quand même!ONESHOT!


Titre: Salaud!

Auteures: Bunnylillyl, Jenfia, Ria, Somilia et Kynia.

...Beyblade! Yeah. Le couple c'est ?/Kai, vous pouvez choisir, mais je me suis dis que c'était tala/kai kai/rei/kai, mais si vous préféré d'autres couples :P (c'est Yaoi!)

Déclaration : j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, car je suis en gros roch de fin de session, pis jsuis pas vraiment là :S, j'ahi étudier!...anyway, pour me changer lesprit!

* * *

Cela ne prit pas tant de temps avant que tu ne me regarde plus, avant que tu te lasses de moi…mais moi je t'aime encore a en mourir! 

_«T'es l'plus beau de tous les salauds  
Que la terre ait porté»_

Peut importe ce que je faisais, rien ne te plaisais. Je faisais tout comme tu le voulais, mais non tu en demandais toujours plus! Je me pliais en dix pour toi! Je faisais tout! Mais non, toujours plus…Tu m'épuisais, mais je ne disais rien…

«Pas satisfait d'avoir ma peau  
Il te fallait mon sang, mes os»

Hé puis quoi maintenant?! Tu as lancé un bal dans quel espoir? Celui de te trouver une autre personne qui répondrait plus à touts tes sales caprices! Pourquoi est-ce que je te veux encore? Même après ça? Mes larmes coulent tendrement, mes pensées dérivent vers toi…tu me laisses…pour qui? Pour quoi? Pour ça?

«T'as mis de l'eau dans mon regard  
Du brouillard dans mon cerveau  
Mais fallait-il qu'on se sépare  
A coup de couteau dans le dos

Salaud !  
Salaud !»

Tu m'as trompé, j'ai été détruit, pulvérisé, et toi tu t'en fous. Tu ne me regardes même plus, tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui! Salaud! Tu n'as rien dit, tu n'as que jouer dans mon dos. Je voudrais que tu souffres, que tu pleures, que tu meures! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Partir, me laisser, me torturer? Salaud! Crève! J'ESPÈRE QUE TON CHER AMOUR TE FERA SOUFFRIR COMME TU ME FAIS SOUFFRIR!

«Ce mot que je te faxe  
Je veux qu'il te fasse mal  
Comme un solo de sax  
Dans un slow matinal»

Tu n'es qu'un salaud, mais je t'aime. Si je fais mon doux, reviendra tu vers moi? Non, je le sais très bien, alors souffre. Que le monde entier se serre en ton cœur, et que tu pourrisses! Salaud! Meurt! Pourit! Que les vers de la terre viennent ronger ton cœur de pierre, qu'il le brise comme tu as brisé le mien.

«Ce mot que je te faxe  
Et s'il m'était fatal  
Que tu en souffres un max  
Dans ton corps d'animal »

Tu es comme un animal, l'instinct du mâle te ravage. Tu es là sous une pluie de phéromones, tu ne peux résister, tu es là. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un chien qui se lèche, et se branle n'importe où. Tu comme un chat, tu colle lorsque tu veux de l'affection. Tu es comme un cochon, Salaud!

« Ce mot que je te faxe  
Est un bilan fatal  
Que tu en souffres un max  
D'une histoire infernale »

Tu t'en fous, tu regardes en avant et tu souris à cette bitch, qui se trémousse devant toi. Tu te fous de moi, tu es là sans y être. Tu es si loin de moi, si près de ça!

« Ce mot que je te faxe  
Moi qui écris si mal  
Vaudra à ma syntaxe  
Ton sourire machinal »

Pour toi je ne suis plus rien. Je ne suis qu'un triste souvenir, non même moins. Je n'ai plus de place dans ton cœur! Je suis las…Tu ne te souviendra même pas de moi, même si je me pointais un couteau en plein cœur devant toi. Tu me laisserais me tuer…tu rirais peut-être? Veux-tu que je me tue?

«De ton trentième aux murs de verre  
Tu regarderas dehors  
Tu imagineras mon corps  
Etendu dessous la terre »

Je tomberai sur toi. Mon sang se déversant. Ta chemise blanche teinté d'une couleur morbide. L'odeur de fer te monterais au cœur. Tu réaliserais que tu m'aimais. Tu caresserais ma peau, devenue tranquillement froide, la vie disparue. Tu pleurerais? Non, je me fais un scénario. Tu es comme les chasseurs. Tu ne pleur pas sur une proie, tu cours chercher la prochaine, et la prochaine, et la prochaine…je n'étais rien! Salaud! Tu n'es qu'un salaud. Que ton cœur se déchire, que ton âme se brise. Je veux que tu souffres autant que je dois souffrir. Au pris dans mon lit d'höpital, je pleur encore sur mon triste sort. Je pleur. Au qu'un dieu me reprenne ma vie triste et pathétique.

« Tu caresseras mon visage  
Qui sera déjà de glace  
Et puis tu tourneras la page  
De ton carnet de chasse

Salaud !  
Salaud !

Ce mot que je te faxe  
De mon lit d'hôpital  
Blanchi comme à l'Ajax  
Au soleil matinal »

Devient fou, comme moi après que la vérité met attaquer. Qu'il te transperce, qu'il te tue, qu'il te perfore les poumons, que tu manques d'air. Oui, comme lorsque tu m'as tué. Tu mas perforer non seulement le cœur, mais les poumons. J'étais privé de souffle. Tu ma couper, blesser tuer…toi aussi souffre, mais vie avec ma souffrance et la tienne, et celle de tous les autres avant moi.

« Je veux qu'il te désaxe  
Qu'il t'atteigne comme une balle  
Qui touche en plein thorax  
Sans tuer l'animal

Ce mot que je te faxe  
Comme un cri terminal  
Je le relis relaxe  
Sur l'écran digital »

Je ne veux plus être ici. Sortez moi! Libérez moi! Tuez moi!

« Piquez-moi au Léthal  
Que j'atteigne le climax  
De cet amour fatal  
Ach'vez-moi à l'Anthrax »

Salaud! Salaud! Salaud! Tu n'es qu'un salaud! Salaud! Salaud! Salaud! Meurt pleur, vie ma tragédie! Salaud! Salaud! Salaud! Salaud!

Ce mot que je te fasse  
Je veux qu'il te fasse mal  
Comme un solo de sax  
Dans un slow matinal

Ce mot que je te faxe  
Est un bilan final  
Salaud !

Salaud !  
Salaud !

C'est mon bilan final, tu n'es qu'un salaud, pourquoi t'ai-je aimé? Ah, oui, tes yeux rouges, tes cheveux qui se battent en duel, ta chaleur et ton sourire…Je t'aime, c'est mon bilan final. Tu resteras dans mes rêves, tu resteras dans mon corps, dans mon âme…tu resteras graver sur mon cœur, sur mon corps…dans ma gorge. Adieu, salaud.

* * *

La chanson n'est pas de moi, elle s'appelle Salaud! et c'est de la comédie musical Cendrillomn 2002 (oui c'est vieux mais anyway)

...Heu oui, je sais...

...Juste pour vous dire, la fic était pas sencé finir comme ça, ni avoir des pensées suicidaires..mais bon que voulez-vous? JenJen a pris possession de mes bras...oui l'histoire c'était de Bunnylillyl, mais Jen a laissé sa marque dans mon cerveau!

Bunny-Oh, petite nouvelle...Ria est une nouvelle dans mon équipe, je ne sais pas si elle va rester longtemps ¬¬elle a dit elle-même qu'elle était de passage...ouais...jen aussi ma dit sa...Anyway. Jespère que vous l'aimerai

Ria-...M,en fous moi...

JenJen-l'important c'est que tu vire pas comme soso

Soso- level999 (encore plus folle) mais de koi jme mèle! le meilleur model c'est moi!

rIA-...non...jtaime pas

JenJen-ok je t'aime moi :P

Ria- yeah! Je suis une fan de toi :P

JenJen-O.o larmes au yeux ah tu est trop adorable. Vient on va aller faire cuire une humaine rousse.

Soso- O.o NOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
